One Night With An Empress
by Tressimir
Summary: Minato confesses his love for Mitsuru, having no idea how she will react. But perhaps even a Fool can win the heart of an Empress... MinatoxMitsuru, heavy lemon, written from Minato's POV. I know it's not very good but give it a try anyway!


My heart was pounding as I closed the door behind us, trying not to seem nervous about what was going on. I'd asked Mitsuru-senpai to my room under the pretense of 'talking about our battles' – now I just had to hope she didn't see through it.

"Arisato, what's going on?" I turned to look at her – her beautiful face, with flawless skin and delicate features, her red-wine hair, and that figure that so many other guys at Gekkoukan admired. And I knew I had to make her mine.

Slowly I approached her, the quizzical expression still gracing that lovely grace, and took her hand. "Mitsuru-senpai…" I murmured in a low voice. "I'm sorry I lured you in here, but… I have to tell you this. I love you, Senpai."

Her face assumed an expression of shock as she pulled her hand from mine, her cheeks flushed as she stammered, "A-Arisato? You lied to me? Why?" I thought I saw pain in her eyes that made my heart ache, but I knew I had to get this out; it was too pressing not to.

"I needed us to be alone if I was going to tell you. Junpei, Akihiko, Yukari… even Fuuka and Ken. They would all be intrigued by why we were alone together, and it would be disastrous if they started spreading the news of my confession around. Your reputation would suffer for it as well, Mitsuru-senpai… Kirijo-sama." I bowed to her, forcing an expression of calm onto my face in order to disguise the tension in my heart. "Please forgive me."

I fully expected her to slap me, at the very least, so I was surprised when she gently placed a hand under my chin, guiding me to stand straight again with the touch of one perfectly manicured nail. "Arisato, there was no need for the ruse." Mitsuru-senpai's voice was soft, her continued touch beckoning me closer. "Did you think I hadn't noticed the signs? You fumble over your words when you speak to me, your face turns red when our eyes meet… It was obvious. So please, don't hide anything from me." I was staring into her deep red eyes, marveling at the beauty of her face as she stepped closer to me.

"Senpai…" I embraced her, pulling her close against me. She didn't resist. "I want you. I need you by my side, not just as my comrade, but as my lover. I realize that it might seem improper for a woman of your background, but I'm begging you, Senpai… Even if it's just one night, spend that night with me." Her body was so warm against mine, and I couldn't help but run my fingers through that curtain of silky hair. I had confessed to her; the rest rode on her response.

Mitsuru-senpai's lips touched my ear gently, gracing me with a light kiss. "I'm yours, Minato-kun." She whispered. "I've felt the same about you, but I was always too shy to reveal my feelings. But now, I'm yours."

My body shivered with pleasure as she ever so slowly stuck her tongue in my ear, the pure delight of it nearly causing me to lose control right there. It took her several seconds before she withdrew, but when she did I lowered my face to her chest and began to slowly unbutton her blouse with my teeth and tongue. Her gasp of delight filled my ears as she began stroking and lightly tugging my hair, letting me finish undoing the buttons until her blouse fell open, revealing a perfect torso with modest but alluring breasts beneath a conservative black bra. She shrugged off her blouse and began pulling at my blazer, trying to get the buttons there undone, while I reached around to her back. The research I'd done online about how to undo a woman's bra came in handy, as it only took me one attempt before I was able to behold Mitsuru-senpai's breasts in their full glory.

She caught my gaze and blushed, gently pulling the unbuttoned blazer off me as I took hold of her breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands, tempting me to squeeze her soft flesh as I leaned down and gently kissed one erect pink nipple, feeling the warmth of her skin against my lips. "More, Minato…" I was surprised to hear the proper lady Mitsuru use my name without an honorific, but given the situation I realized it was natural. My hands continued to squeeze and caress her breasts, my tongue flicking her nipples until she cried out with pleasure and grabbed at the shirt that had been under my blazer, ripping it off over my head with surprising ferocity.

"Mitsuru-senpai…" I whispered to her as my hands found the waistband of her skirt, pulling it down slowly to reveal her modest black panties and sliding it over her boots until she stepped free of it. "You're a goddess… A goddess of beauty, inspiring lust with your charms…" The words left my mouth in a soft, sincere whisper while my lips pressed against her navel, my tongue dipping into the indentation and making her squeal with glee. "My goddess…"

"Enough of that." My beloved's command was stern, but her face was flushed with delight as she tugged my hair until I rose. "You're rather appealing yourself," She purred, running her soft, smooth hands over my chest and shoulders, stroking up to my neck. "All our training in Tartarus has given you quite the masculine physique." Hearing her use that seductive voice set my blood on fire, but she didn't seem to mind when I grabbed her hair in both hands. "Let's get on with it, Minato." She pressed those luscious lips to mine, holding me tightly as our tongues met in a deep kiss. The taste of her was intoxicating; I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to hold back when she broke the kiss suddenly.

"You're teasing me, Mitsuru-hime." I accused playfully. "Do you want me down on my knees, begging for your love?"

Her coy smile was accompanied by that gentle, sultry purr as she replied, "That sounds quite wonderful, Minato. Come, kneel before me…" She touched those nails against my cheek gently, and that touch made me resolve to do anything I could for her.

I fell to my knees before Mitsuru, kissing her fingers gently before doing the same to her boots; starting at the toes and working my way up her legs until my lips were pressed against her thighs. The scent of her arousal was scrambling my brain, making my stiffened member throb with lust, and so I grasped her black panties and removed them to reveal what I was sure was the most beautiful maidenhood in the world. My lips touched just above her slit, kissing her passionately as I held her by the hips, when she began stroking my hair again. "Mitsuru-hime," I moaned into her flesh, "May I taste you?"

The gentle pressure she exerted on the back of my head was permission enough, and so I began running my tongue along her damp folds, tasting the sweetness of her womanhood as she rubbed her thighs against my face. Her taste was even more maddening than her scent, and before I knew it I was tickling her core with my tongue, feeling her shiver with delight and pull my hair in an expression of helpless rapture. Finally her voice reached my ears, calling, "No more, please! I want to carry on!" I removed my face from between her divine thighs, using my discarded blazer to wipe her errant fluids off my face as I stood. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips parted adorably, her hands holding tightly to my shoulders as we met each other's eyes. "Please finish undressing," She whispered as desire filled her voice. "And take me."

I obliged her, stripping off my pants and boxers and tossing them with the rest of my clothes before presenting myself to my beloved senpai. Her eyes traveled the length of my body before her fingers touched my erection, sending waves of pleasure through me. "Have you ever done this before?" She asked in that same whisper.

"Once." Was my response, heat suffusing my face. "I regret now that it wasn't with you, but at the time I hadn't yet come to love you."

To my surprise, Mitsuru smiled and held herself against me. "Then teach me, Minato. I've never been this close to a man before…" Our lips touched again, followed quickly by our tongues as she wrapped her legs around my waist and relied on me to support her.

It wasn't difficult thanks to my Tartarus exploration, so I moved to press her back against a wall, slipping a hand behind her head so she wouldn't strike it. "My Mitsuru-hime, I'll show you pleasure unending." We kissed again as I shifted her body relative to mine, positioning the end of my throbbing penis against her folds. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and I wasted no time in thrusting into her.

"M-Minato!" Her scream pierced the air, prompting me to seal her lips with a kiss to prevent the others from hearing, My fingers stroked her wine-colored hair as she relaxed her legs, the pain of her barrier breaking apparently fading from her. After a moment of heavy breathing she panted, "I'm ready now. Please continue." And so I began thrusting into her once more, feeling the slickness of her warm core, her nails scratching painlessly at my back as she whimpered with pleasure.

I growled softly into her ear, "Do you like it, Mitsuru-hime?" My shaft was buried in her womanhood, her innocence already belonging to me. To have the strong, proud Mitsuru I knew in my arms, wrapped around me and whimpering like a pleased pet was beyond arousing – it made me want to fulfill all my lusts with her body. But those animal urges were held in place by the stronger of my emotions, the undying love I held for my senpai, and my desire to please and care for her.

"It's wonderful…" She breathed, beginning to move her hips in time with my thrusts. "I've never felt this good before. Please keep going, Minato. Make me a lady worthy of you." Her lips touched my neck, the kiss accompanied by a passionate lick and a giggle of pleasure. I returned the sentiment with a similar kiss to her neck followed by a gentle bite, just enough to mark her skin as receiving my affections. Meanwhile my thrusts were speeding up, and Mitsuru was whimpering even more, the heat I could feel within her cluing my in to her impending release.

"Relax, my Mitsuru-hime, and let me please you. I am yours, and you are mine…" I tugged her hair as I spoke, signaling her to tilt her head back so I could access her soft, warm throat. The skin there was bliss against my lips, and I thoroughly enjoyed kissing, licking and biting her tender throat skin while she struggled not to scream with ecstasy. In the middle of a barrage of kisses I felt her release, covering my shaft in her love juices and eliciting a small cry from her lips. I didn't stop there, though – she was too tantalizing. I pounded her against the wall, my embrace keeping her from hurting herself via the impacts, tasting her skin as I kept burying my manhood inside her body. Mitsuru cried out softly, her legs wrapped in a vice grip around my body as I pushed her to her limits, making her shower my erection with love juice twice more before I felt a sensation building up within me.

I pulled free of her moments before I released myself, the motion sending my seed splattering across her stomach. We took a moment to relax, Mitsuru standing in my embrace once again as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Mitsuru." I whispered in her ear, finally finding the courage to call her only by her name.

"As I love you, Minato. I believe… I'll stay here for the night…" Her eyes drifted closed, so I carried her to my bed, pulled back the sheets and laid her down. It had been the best night of my life, and I fervent hoped she felt the same. But for that night, we slept wrapped in one another's embrace, our night of love passing into morning.


End file.
